In a conventional back-pack engine blower, a centrifugal blower in which a fan is accommodated is supported by a synthetic-resin frame that has a horizontal base and a vertical back support so as to provide an L-shape as viewed from a lateral side. Specifically, two places on the lower side of the centrifugal blower are supported on the base via a rubber mount, and one place on the upper side of the centrifugal blower is supported on the back support via another rubber mount. Vibration transmitted from the centrifugal blower to the frame is reduced by connecting the centrifugal blower to the frame via such rubber mounts having elasticity (for example, see Patent Document 1).    [Patent Document 1] JP-A-2001-241019